Black Providence (Episode)
Second episode of E.V.Operations. Plot Dan is practicing with the Punk Busters. He was crunching E.V.O ants, who were pretty small. Q was using Fun Chucks and was also smashing the Ant E.V.Os. "Hot feet!" Dan yelled out. There was an explosion, and there was a bunch of Black Pawns everywhere, holding katanas. "What the freak?" Q said. The Black Pawns took them out. The screen switches to a jail cell. Dan and Q were wearing big metal braclets. "Where are we?" Dan asked. Q shrugged. "Let's break out of here. Bad Axes come on baby!" Q said. He consentrated, and... nothing. "It's gotta be these braclets." Dan said. Q started smacking the braclet on the wall, trying to bust it. No luck. "I can't bust it." Q said dissapointed. Dan tried too, but it didn't work. Two Black Pawns came and unlocked the door. They grabbed Dan and Q, and took them to a room. BK was written across the door. The door opened, while Dan and Q fell with a thud to the ground. The door closed, and Black Knight was standing right there with a purple energized BFS. "Hello boys." She said. "Black Knight." Dan said. He stood up, and the braclet was broken. He formed Smack Hands, and jumped at her. "RAH!" He yelled. Q made the Sky Slyder, and flew around her, trying to distract her for Dan to make a fatal blow. Dan punched her BFS, and his hand turned red, and it fell off, but the Human part was still there. "What the-" BK slashed his chest, and Dan fell down to the ground. BK kneeled down, and put her hand on his body. She started taking his nanites! "DAN!" Q yelled. He formed Bad Axes and swooped down at BK, and sliced off her BFS hand. He landed, and swiped his axes across her other hand, cutting it off. Dan got up. "My nanites are gone!" He yelled. Q jumped in the air, and broke off one of his Bad Axes, and it turned into a cloud of nanites. They went into Dan, and he glew yellow... BOOM! Dan jumped out with Smack Hands, but they were golden colored. He grabbed BK, and threw her into a wall. "Super Smack Hands rule!" Dan said. "What?!? GIMME SUPER BAD AXES!" He yelled, and his Bad Axes turned golden too. "Oh yeah!" They both ran at BK, and jumped. "SUPER NANITE POWERS!" They both yelled, and the Super Smack Hands grabbed the Super Bad Axes and smashed BK with them. She was unconsious, lost her left hand, and she had a cut up her face, that had something inside. Nanites flew out like a bee nest being crushed, and swarmed into Dan and Q. They made all of their builds at once, then all of them turned golden. "SUPER SUIT!" They yelled. THE END! Characters *Dan *Q *Black Providence *Ant E.V.Os *Black Pawns *Black Knight Builds Used *Punk Busters (Dan) *Fun Chucks (Q) *BFS (BK) *Smack Hands (Dan) *Sky Slyder (Q) *Bad Axes (Q) *Super Smack Hands (Dan) *Super Bad Axes (Q) *Super Suit (Q and Dan) Category:Episodes Category:Monitered Pages